bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought Monkey
The Dreadnought Monkey is a fire-based tower, (with the sole purpose of giving Orange Bloons and Magenta Bloons more of a reason to exist) that is sort of the elemental brother of the Ice Monkey. Its special trait is that when it is first bought, it will not do anything until upgraded to one of its first upgrades on either path. Supposedly their origin from, what, two years ago?... is that they were 'created' when Dart Monkeys got turned to stone from heat, or something like that? What was I on when I had that concept? I guess it makes sense considering Orange Bloons are just heat-scarred Yellow Bloons. Made back in early 2014, but fixed up as of now. Stats Health: 15 at 0/0, 12 everywhere else. Layer Damage: Depends on which of the upgrades you buy first, seeing as he does nothing initially. Pierce: Refer to the above. Price: 360$. Range: Both first upgrades have the same range of a 1/0 Dart Monkey. Unlocked: Rank 6. Specialty Building: Volcanic Cave. Upgrades Path 1 Fire Burst: A much weaker version of the classic Ring of Fire from BTD4. The one that fired in slow powerful bursts instead of rapid rings like the one in BTD5. It pops 2 layers, but has a fire rate of 1.9 seconds, as it would be too overpowered considering its decent range. Cost: 250. Blast Burn: Along with the area attack, he now will dot three orange burning circles on the track. After 2 seconds, they will shoot up in a column of flame, popping 4 layers off of bloons on the spot. These 'dots' can be put anywhere on the track in range. After the last ones shoot up, 1.5 seconds later he puts three more down. Cost: 700. Eruption Prone: The geysers of magma now shoot up extra rock from the ground, these shower down in a small radius around the eruption point, dealing 1 layer damage to everything around the burst as well, if you're lucky enough to hit a bloon (it's not guaranteed). He also now dots the track with 4 of the blast points. Cost: 1350. Volcanic Mesh: Blast Burn points now also billow a cloud of smoke up onto the track, slowing bloons in the small (yet also slowly spreading) cloud by 20% until they escape it. However, all towers except the Dreadnought Monkey, will also take 1 damage and have a 50% smaller range for 2 seconds, if they are caught in it. The cloud dissipates after 1 second. Cost: 3400. Steam Explosions: The Dreadnought Monkey will begin to act similarly to the Angry Squirrel, and will go crazy mad if bloons leak out of his RANGE (does not apply to the exit of the map). For 5 seconds after a bloon escapes, all Blast Burns will explode in violent boom that can even pop explosion-resistant bloons. However, after he gets over his rage, an internal cooldown will begin that lasts 10 seconds. During these 10 seconds, if a bloon escapes his range, he won't go ballistic. Cost: 4200. Path 2 Fiery Gaze: Fires a short-lived but powerful orange beam at a single bloon from his eyes. It pops 5 layers, but has a long cooldown of 3.6 seconds. Also increases range to a 2/0 Dart Monkey (which helps Fire Burst a lot from Path 1 too). Cost: 400. Flame Arc: Now the beam spreads as it travels, popping a few more bloons depending on how far away they are from him. The spread is slow, seeing as it is a very thin laser to begin with. Cost: 680. Burning Rain: Causes short meteor showers in his range. 4-8 medium-sized chunks will hit at random locations in his range, exploding and popping 3 layers of every bloon hit. It is not guaranteed to happen on the track, which is also why I made them explode. This occurs every 8 seconds. Cost: 1000. Scorched Earth: Meteors leave behind a small lava pool for 5 seconds that deal 1 layer every 0.8 seconds to bloons caught in the pool. This rapidly deteriorates bloon layers as to compete with Arctic Wind's. However, the great power of this upgrade is held back by the 3 seconds you'll be left without the pools between meteorite showers. Cost: 5600. Brimstone: Fiery Gaze does 5x damage to M.O.A.B-class bloons and has a 20% shorter cooldown. Meteors per shower now increased to 5-10, and are slightly larger. Cost: 16000 (purely for the ability). Ability- Armageddon's Hand: The Dreadnought Monkey gets a close-up as the area around him darkens, he gives a thumbs up (my BTD6 has a much more noticeable '3D' aspect, that uses a style similar to those upgrade images to the bottom left when in the tower upgrade GUI (only the BTD5 ones though, the BMC upgrade art in the GUI is very lazy in my opinion)). Then he turns back around, and jumps into the air while burning in fiery swirls. Not too long after, the camera zooms back out as the screen brightens again, but not back to how it was. Then a crap ton of giant meteors will crash into the ground, making giant lava puddles. Every time a meteor hits, the screen shakes for effect. This pops all bloons near each impact, and guarantees the death of all who wander through them. These pools last 15 seconds even after the abilities end. Cooldown: 240 seconds. Appearance 0/0: A stone Dart Monkey. Simple. 1/?: Becomes orange, with a bright red crystal floating above one of his hands. 2/?: His eyes turn bright orange, and he gets a black robe with armored shoulder plates. 3/?: The crystal is moved onto a dark wooden staff, and the Dreadnought Monkey gets an orange Monkey Apprentice hat (like from his fire upgrade. It matches). 4/?: Two small ash clouds slowly circle the Dreadnought Monkey for aesthetic purposes. 5/?: The hat gets a firecracker-like effect constantly spewing out of the top. Cloak now has spikes coming out of the shoulder plates, and a skull on the collar (remember the 3D aspect). Grows to double his size when enraged. ?/1: Eyes glow and flicker a flaming yellow. ?/2: Flame particles dance around his body randomly. ?/3: Has a rock attached to a chain hanging in his right hand. He swings it around above his head when calling meteor showers. Gets a 2/2 Monkey Apprentice hat as well, not an orange one. ?/4: Stands on a rock pillar elevated above a lava moat. The chain end of his thing now has a molten orange spike. Gets an orange robe that is covered in rocky stones. ?/5: His robe now radiates heat (the shimmery wave effect that you see around things under incredible amounts of heat), and the lava moat bubbles vigorously when calling meteor showers. During Ability: Does as listed in that long description. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers